


A Whipped Lil Bunny

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [27]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Open requests, fulfilled request, wonho's whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Hoseok’s just a whipped lil bunny when it comes to his favorite bumblebee, but Jooheon is none the wiser~





	A Whipped Lil Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @coconut7up (Tumblr) as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: JooHo + Wonho being totally whipped for Jooheon, but Jooheon doesn’t realize this 
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

“Heonney~” Hoseok prompts sweetly, gesturing towards the wall of merchandise. “Come on, just pick something out. I told you, today’s all about you, all about pampering you… You’ve worked hard, and you deserve a break.” It’s true, what he says, and both know it. Jooheon’s been working harder than usual for this comeback, being especially particular about lyrics and how the vocals meld together in recording.

They’re all feeling the pressure this comeback. They’d been so close to getting first place during their Beautiful promotions, and then had been whisked off to their world tour… Now that their collective high from the tour is over, the sting of their failure bites into their hearts, and spurs them on to work even harder for their fans.

So, Hoseok has coerced the managers into allowing them the day off for some much needed recuperation.

“It’s fine, hyung,” Jooheon chuckles, walking in-step with the older. “Really, don’t worry so much about me. I’m doing just fine.” Hoseok pulls him closer, snuggling into his boyfriend’s side. He sees, however, how the man eyes a certain snapback on a nearby shelf, and he chuckles under his breath.

“Do you want that?” he asks, nodding towards the item with a knowing smile. Jooheon doesn’t say anything, but nods his reply, and Hoseok reaches for it without another word. Jooheon parts his lips to fight the gesture, but the older merely shakes his head. He tugs Jooheon further into the store, ignoring Jooheon’s protests.

 

They go through the store, Hoseok picking up everything Jooheon so much as glances at, and the younger can only follow helplessly behind. He isn’t even sure how Hoseok has enough money to buy all of this… Little does he know, Hoseok has been saving up for months just for this special occasion.

Usually, he’d spend all his money on songwriting programs, books, and clothes… Lots and lots of clothes. And shoes. A lot of frikkin’ shoes. But, Hoseok had been planning on doing this since the tour first started, and he’s more than prepared to give his dear Heonney whatever he wants.

Of course, such a mindset isn’t out of the ordinary for Hoseok ever since they’ve become involved, but Jooheon doesn’t know that. Everyone else does, jokingly teasing the second-eldest around the dorm nonstop. He follows Jooheon around like a lost puppy, fetches and carries for his favorite dongsaeng whenever asked, and changes up his personal plans every time just so he can spend more time with Jooheon.

According to Hyungwon and Kihyun, it’s actually gotten pretty nauseating, but Hoseok has gotten pretty good at ignoring those two particular dongsaengs.

 

Jooheon shuffles on his feet nervously as he watches the final price climb higher and higher as the cashier rings up each and every item.

“Hyung, really, I don’t _need_ any of this…” he mutters through his mask, and Hoseok merely shakes his head silently.

“But you want it all, and that’s what matters,” Hoseok assures him. He smiles with his eyes alight with delight, and squeezes the younger’s hand.

 

They finish up in the store, and leave with their arms dragged down with bags. Or, at least, with Hoseok’s arms dragged down with bags. He’d insisted on making Jooheon let him carry everything, even though the younger had tried—albeit halfheartedly—to help. Jooheon takes out his phone to check the time, and sucks in a breath at the time.

He reaches over to grab onto Hoseok’s arm, saying something about having to get back to the dorm soon, and hurries them both down the sidewalk. Hoseok merely follows along, a smitten smile on his face as he knows he’d willingly follow the man anywhere without question.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @coconut7up (Tumblr) as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: JooHo + Wonho being totally whipped for Jooheon, but Jooheon doesn’t realize this 
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
